Thanos (Earth-81648)
Thanos is a Titiana from the planet Titan. He is considered a mutant among his people due to his drastically different appearance. History Titan Thanos was born on the planet Titan in the Messier 81 Galaxy (Known as "the Rift" by its inhabitants). He was born with the Deviant gene, so instead of the traditional pale green, skinny appearance of his race, he was bulky with purple skin. From birth, he behaved differently, when compared to others. Living in isolation, he quickly learnt he had immense strength, which came in handy when his father began to beat him due to considering him an abomination. When he was 12 years old, he savagely beat his father, almost killing him. He pulled away, not wanting to kill. His father laughed at him for being weak, at which point Thanos' mind "cracked" and he crushed his father's skull. A Cube of Cosmic Standards Thanos was exiled due to his cruelty, and left to rot in the desert. He spent the next year hunting animals and survivng off the bare minimum. After the first year was over, he discovered an abandoned temple and explored it. Inside, he discovered a cube that gave off heat. Using it to keep himself warm in the harsh nights, he remained unaware of its true power until months later, when he accidentally created an explosion that annihilated miles, and making the barely-habitable desert into a radioactive hotspot. The scarring left by his father had changed his view of things entirely, and he enjoyed it. Wanting more, he practised using it, and as a result he gained mastery over it. ]] Return to Society Wanting revenge on the society that rejected him, Thanos returned to the city where he had lived, with the cube, which he had dubbed the Hexahedron. Causing widespread destruction, he completely obliterated entire buildings, killing hundreds in his path of vengeance. He came across his mother and brother, and demanding revenge for not helping him as a child, disintegrated them both with the power of the cube. Upon doing this however, the cube overloaded and disappeared. Distraught over the loss of his cube, Thanos retreated into the desert, where he spent several weeks searching for the temple, hoping it would return to its home. Rediscovering the Cube After finding the Hexahedron hadn't returned to the temple, he went on a rampage through the desert, leaving massive craters in his wake. Finding himself at the outskirts of an abandoned city, he once more found the cube, and used it to make the city into what he considered a paradise, but what others would consider hell. He used the cube to create an army to inhabit his city, an army which he would then use to attack the other cities of Titan. Ruler of Titan Quickly seizing control of a number of Titan's cities, he established an empire which he called "New Titan". As his empire developed space travel, his power extended across the solar system, and by the time he was 27, he had rule over 6 planets and two moons. However, his continued use of the cube began effecting him. His skin became more and more pale. However, he began to grow tired of the easy conquest, and began searching for harder challenges. Obitus During the conquest of yet another planet, Thanos met a woman named Obitus. She was the first person to ever willingly join the New Titan Empire, which caught the attention of the mad Titiana. He began obsessing with the woman who had dropped everything to help in the conquest of planets. He soon learnt that she felt the same way, and together agreed to conceive a child. However, Thanos' chief scientist expressed his concern over the interbreeding of the two species, despite both having originated from the same animal millions of years prior. They went ahead anyway, and six months later their child was born. They named him Ronan, after an ancient figure from Titan legend who had destroyed the original city of Titan. However, Obitus died from a spear wound during an attack on a planet at the edge of the solar system. It was at this point that Thanos realised he had no feelings towards her anymore, and continued ruling his draconian empire. Corrupted King As his body changed due to the Hexahedron's energy, he used it less and less, as it made him larger and stronger constantly, and he felt it was unworthy of him. But for some reason, the less he used the cube, the more his body began to feel stronger, which made Thanos overjoyed. Despite his ever-growing power, the people of his empire began seeing him as growing old and weak, especially since he had fallen for a woman and had a son. To prove them wrong, he destroyed the moon of Titan, completely obliterating it with his bare hands, with no use of the cube. He caused shockwaves across the entire planet that destroyed millions of homes, and killed even more. Dark of the Moon The shockwaves caued the Hexahedron to react, and it dragged itself, and Thanos, away from the planet, teleporting light years away. Finding himself on a baron, grey, wasteland, Thanos was angered that he'd lost his empire. But before he could do anything, the cube shattered and the energy released froze the mad Titan. Trying to resist the ice, Thanos' almighty energy manipulation wasn't even enough to escape, and his body fell into hibernation. The Hexahedron's shattered remains began to drift through space, the energy having been drained, they were rendered useless, but Thanos' mind, still linked to the cube, could feel them and the surroundings of each shard. Imperative of Immortals In the year 2011, Thanos' body was discovered by an English mission to the moon. His frozen body was taken to the space station, "the Blake", and monitored by the scientists on board. For the next two years, his body was watched, and countless photos and videos were taken of him. One day, the space station came under attack, and Thanos was unmelted. His initial instinct was to attack the person who unmelted him, due to his rage, which ended with an all-out brawl across the space station. In the end, the man was able to talk Thanos down, and explained the situation, that he was attempting to annihilate humanity and that Thanos' energy was so powerful that even he wanted it. Because of the two years being trapped in ice and monitored, Thanos joined with the man, named Korvac. Now free, Thanos was able to go after the remnants of the Hexahedron, a task which took him barely more than a week, along with the help of Korvac. He assembled the cube and attempted to use its power to create an earthquake on the moon. However, it was too weak and couldn't do it. So instead, he used the Hexahedron to create six gems, each with their own speciality. He named them "the Infinity Gems", and used the "Space" gem to teleport to Earth, arriving in an abandoned air base on the uninhabited Stirling Island. Korvac met with him there, and the two made their plans. Once their plans had been made, Thanos left to attack the White House due to it being a major symbol to the American people. He killed President Ellis in front of oncoming News Helicopters, which he then blasted from the sky, leaving just one. Approaching the camera, he told of what was yet to come, warning the people that capital cities worldwide would be next. As the militaries of the many countries built up defences around capital cities and evacuated them, Thanos and Korvac attacked the various bases, with no resistance. Thousands of weapon deposits were destroyed, leaving countries crippled. During the destruction of an American weapon bank, Thanos was attacked by the two "super heroes", Thor and Iron Man. The two struggled to take Thanos down, due to his use of the gems to distort the environment around them, giving him the upper hand. Several of Don's electrical attacks hit the mad alien. Eventually, Thanos teleported away, but accidentally left the Soul and Mind Gems behind. Category:Villains Category:Villains of Earth-81648 Category:Created by PhotonCommander10 Category:Earth-81648 Category:Aliens Category:Super Smart Category:Super Strength Category:Super Stamina Category:Super Durability Category:Healing Factor Category:Immortals Category:Super Agility Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Advanced Longevity Category:Energy Manipulation Category:Energy Absorption Category:Geniuses Category:Army at Disposal Category:Heterosexual Characters Category:Single Characters Category:Males Category:Deviants Category:Versions of Thanos